gtlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
History
History Edenias Invasion 50 years prior to the events of Season 1 The Sayian Planet Vegetasai was destroyed due to the onslaught of Frieza. Many of the Sayians led by Asgard escaped the destruction and landed on the planet of Edenia which shared similar living conditions to that of Vegetasai. The people of Edenia were peaceful and openly accepted the Saiyans to the planet, however Asgard wanted to be King of Edenia and stated that "This would be a new era of the Saiyans, and I would be king!" Asgard led the Saiyans into a war against the people of Edenia and although the Edenians used magic, many of them were wiped out due to their limited powers and were forced to surrender against the Saiyans. Asgard took control of the planet Edenia and allowed the remaining Edenians to stay on the planet but using magic was illegal and would be penaltilized by death. Saiyan Revolt 30-22 years prior to the events of Season 1 King Asgard's rule on Edenia was becoming a dictatorship and even the Saiyans were not happy with the decisions he was making. Asgard would even sentence Saiyans who spoke out against him to death. Asgard had two sons, Yemma and Ursula. Yemma was against his fathers dictatorship and saw his fathers actions as cruel, he believed that their was always a peaceful way to go about things. Ursula, on the other hand agreed with his father Asgard and believed that the only way to rule Edenia would be with an iron fist. Saiyans were fed up with Asgards rule and were beginning to revolt against the king. On one of his outings, Asgard along with both of his sons, Yemma and Ursula were attacked by a Saiyan who tried to kill the Royal Family but before he was able to Zancrow, an Edenian Spellcaster who specialized in Dark Magic attacked and killed the Saiyan Rebel. Although Zancrow had saved Asgards life, Asgard sentenced him to death for using his magic which was illegal. Yemma, furious by his fathers ungratefullness and his irrational decision making helped Zancrow escape from his execution. Soon Asgard got news that his son helped aid a convict in an escape and exiled Yemma from the Royalties stating "If you were not my son I would have killed you." After his exile, Yemma reunites with Zancrow and the two form a father-son bond, Yemma saying "Asgard has never really been a father to me, so I am glad to have met someone like you." Later, Yemma along with Zancrow lead a Saiyan Revolt against Asgard and a battle for the throne takes place. Asgards army is easily defeated by the combined strenghts of the Saiyan Rebellions and the Edenians but Asgard refuses to surrrender. Yemma and Zancrow infilitrate the castle throne room and a battle commences between the two and Asgard. Asgard is defeated from the combined strenghts of the two warriors and surrenders, but when Yemma's guard is down Asgard shoots one last deadly energy beam attempting to kill Yemma for his betrayal to the Royalties. Zancrow gets in the line of fire and is hit by the energy beam and Yemma responds with an energy beam of his own, killing Asgard and ending Asgard's dictatorship. Zancrow's last wishes is for Yemma to take care of his family and shortly after Zancrow dies. Sayian Revolt Aftermath: The Eight Kingdoms 22-20 years prior to the events of Season 1 Yemma becomes the new king of Edenia and rules over the Saiyans and Edenians, allowing the Edenians to once again use their magic powers freely. He also allows Ursula to stay in the castle stating Ursula was blinded by their father. Because of the size of Edenia, King Yemma divided the nation into 8 different kingdoms, naming his kingdom as Asgard, the capital of Edenia. The other 7 kingdoms are Renais, Frelia, Rausten, Grado, Jehenna, Carcino, and The Axis. King Yemma also appoints rulers over the kingdoms, feeling it was easier for him to govern the rulers and the rulers to govern the people in their kingdoms. Yemma appoints Zander, Hayden, Mansel, Rhys, Ismaire, and Vigarde who are all full-blooded Saiyans as the rulers of the kingdoms. King Yemma decides to appoint son of Zancrow, Xashin as the final ruler stating that he believes Xashin could be the bridge that connects the two races together. The other rulers fear that by placing an Edenian as a ruler of a kingdom would give the Edenians too much power, and after much disagreement it is decided that Xashin will be given the poorest and worst off kingdom, The Axis. Shortly after the creation of the eight kingdoms, Yemma marries and has three children Ross, Charming, and Kadence. Battle of the Kingdoms Part 1 2 years prior to the events of Season 1 A meeting between all eight rulers of the nation of Edenia is taking place in the castle of Asgard. During the meeting a threat is mentioned who uses dark magic that is going around and destroying cities and towns. Most of the rulers are suspicious that the threat has come from The Axis because that is the only kingdom where dark magic is used, but Xashin denies having any part of it. King Yemma decides until further investigation no action will be taken against The Axis and dismisses the meeting. Meanwhile in a different part of the castle, Knoll a powerful wizard is seen tutoring Charming, Kadence, Felix, Ephraim, L'arachel, Lyon, Saleh, and Seth. Jack who is not considered Royalty is seen watching the session from a distance and Ross who has already finished all these lessons notices Jack's discomfort in not being able to participate and lets him know that he's not missing out on anything important. Jack argues that Seth who is also not Royalty is allowed to attend the sessions to which Ross replies that he is the chosen one. Yemma approaches the two and asks to speak to Ross alone and Jack leaves the two. Yemma explains to Ross the situation involving the dark threat and it's connection to The Axis and Ross agrees that he will get to the bottom of it. Yemma further tells Ross that soon Ross will be King and he will make an excellent one, Ross who is confused asks his father what will happen to him and Yemma replies he is getting old and will retire soon, he was just waiting for when Ross was ready to take the throne and he feels the time is near. While in a marketplace in Asgard, Kadence and Jack are attacked by the dark threat. He reveals his name to be Walker and was sent to the Kingdom of Asgard to kill the Royalties. Jack attempts to protect Kadence by taking on Walker alone but is no match for the Saiyan who uses dark energy and Jack is easily defeated. As Walker is about to attack Kadence, Seth interferes and the two engage in combat. Seth is also having trouble fighting Walker so he transforms into Super Saiyan and Walker is beaten. Seth, Jack, and Kadence take Walker back to Asgard Castle where he informs King Yemma he was sent by Xashin to kill the Asgard Royalties. Yemma spares Walkers life stating that they don't believe in the death penalty but Walker will be behind bars for a long time. A few days later, Ross approaches Charming and lets him know that he has decided to take General Odii and The Asgardian Army to The Axis to investigate and would like Charming to accompany him. Kadence also wants to come but is denied because of how dangerous The Axis might get and is forced to stay behind with Jack. Seth who also wants to attend is also told not to incase anything happens in Asgard while they are gone, he will be able to protect them. Lastly, Ross decides that Lyon should also come with them, seeing how The Axis is his home, he would know the place around and will be useful. Lyon, who is visiting the Asgard Royalties agrees to help to get to the bottom of what his father is doing and Ross, Charming, Lyon, and the Asgardian Army sets out to The Axis. As the Asgardian Army enters The Axis Kingdom, people are seen hiding in their houses and locking their doors, obviously scared. When the Asgardian Army reaches The Axis Castle they are stopped by Valter, General of The Axis Army who refuses to let them enter the castle. Once Lyon tells Valter to let them enter, Valter agrees but only allows Ross, Charming, Lyon, and about 20-30 members of the Asgardian Army enter, forcing General Odii and the rest of the army to stay outside the castle. The group heads up to Xashin's throne room and confront the King of The Axis. Xashin openly admits to sending Walter to kill the Asgardian Royalties, wanting to take down the Kingdom of Asgard, after Ross's and Charming's Grandfather, Asgard killed Xashin's dad Zancrow. Xashin wishes to take control of Edenia and create a new world order where he will be the sole person in charge. Xashin summons his Shadow Army, Saiyans and Edenians who are able to use dark energy and a battle commences between the two groups. Meanwhile outside, the Asgardian Army is ambushed by The Axis Army and Valter attacks General Odii, killing him. In the throne room, Ross's army is battling the Shadow Army and Ross tells Charming to retreat back to Asgard to which Charming refuses. Ross is able to get through many of the Shadow Army Soldiers and confronts Xashin, who is still sitting on his throne watching the battle before him. As Ross is about to attack Xashin, Xashin tells him that he has failed and Lyon stabs Ross from behind with a sword, killing Ross. Charming, witnessing his brothers death escapes the battle after being wounded and flies back to Asgard. Lyon asks Xashin if they should send people to kill Charming before he reaches Asgard and Xashin replies no they will let Charming return back to Asgard and he will warn the kingdom of the dangers The Axis will bring. Battle of the Kingdoms Part 2 2 years prior to the events of Season 1 Battle of the Kingdoms Part 3 2 years prior to the events of Season 1